The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to article-diverting devices using gears and rotating article movers to transport articles in a selected direction.
Some conveying applications require that selected articles being conveyed along a main conveying path be diverted off the main path and conveyed away in another direction, while the rest of the articles continue to advance along the main path. But article-diverting devices tend to have a lot of moving parts, which can be difficult to clean and not practical for use in food-handling and other sanitary applications.